Welcome to the Future
by Mystery Stranger
Summary: Summary? The title says it all. Rated T for minor swearing and some violence. Discontinued, because this was so long ago.
1. 1 Naraku

A/N: Some how I got crazy about Inuyasha so now I finally decided to write about it. I really am not a good author, but I will try my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga or the anime, but hopefully I'll own a few characters when this story develops further.

Chapter 1 Naraku's "Evil" Plans

_Who could have thought that after all the trouble I've went through to complete the blasted jewel, things could turn this boring. After all, what would come out of killing the dog brothers other than losing my favorite picking targets? Others simply don't provide the challenge and fun for all that matters. Hmm however, it would prove to be amusing to watch someone trying in vain to stop the two quarreling brothers. One problem though, who to do the job? It's not like there's anyone who would be willing or daring enough to stand in the murderous duo's way and tell them to back off, or is there? _At the thought of this, a slight smirk began to pull in the corner of Naraku's mouth.

After making the wish, Naraku decided to see what Inuyasha is doing, since Sesshoumaru probably isn't doing anything of interest. He called Kanna over so that he could see through the mirror that the young incarnate held.

**Meanwhile, with Inuyasha's group**

"Damn that Kagome, she's late AGAIN!" Inuyasha shouted out his frustration for all to hear.

"Gees, Inuyasha, do you have to be so loud?" Miroku commented.

"It's not your job to make a remark at everything that happens." Inuyasha retorted and was getting annoyed by the second.

"And he's very touchy." Shippou chimed in. immediately after Shippou finished, a loud smack could be heard throughout the forest.

"What was that?" Kagome poked her head out of the well to find a dazed Shippou lying on the ground and a very annoyed looking Inuyasha, while Miroku and Sango are at their rub and slap game again. Kagome climbed out of the well to Inuyasha's angry demand of "what took you so long, wench" and Shippou's soft whining of "he hit me, again". Shaking her head, Kagome asked, "Have I ever got a warm welcome from you, Inuyasha?" To this, Inuyasha simply feh'd.

After the group arrived back at Kaede's hut (hopefully that is not a very long way from the well, since it wouldn't exactly what all that well if it is), Kagome took something out of her pocket and extended it to Inuyasha with an "I got something for you" and a warming smile.

Inuyasha accepted the heart shaped pendant (I borrowed this from the second movie because I really liked the idea, but I am making a few changes), unsure of what else to do he just stared at Kagome with a look that said "why".

Kagome smiled and said, "I found this in a store and I really liked it, so I bought it for you. Come on, open it."

So Inuyasha opened said pendant to find two pictures each of him and Kagome in it. It looked really cute, but something else had caught the ever curious Shippou's eyes. So he asked, "What's the thing that's moving, Kagome?"

"Oh that, that is a clock, it tells time, but it's more of a decoration. It's actually another modern technology we have in my era." Kagome responded, happy to help the curious Shippou whenever she can.

"I see. The future appears to be really awesome." Shippou muttered absently while staring down at the little watch from Inuyasha's shoulder. Shippou was awestruck by the little mouse that is moving constantly in a circle; while the cat in the center was following the mouse's every movement with its eyes.(I used to have a watch like that, but well, it's not of any importance really, so never mind.)

**Meanwhile (I probably will be saying that very often)**

Unknown to the little group, Naraku watched the scene unfold with more interest than even the little Kitsune had shown in the watch (I don't know if that's actually possible, but I'm using it anyways). _Hmm, I wonder what the future is like. It sounds pretty save seeing as how humans seemed to have time to make all these weirdo things. _(Wow, he's smart.)_ I wonder… _Again, Naraku smirked,_ what it would be like if I paid a little visit there. However, it would prove to be much more exciting if I were to bring a few along with me. _Laughing evilly, Naraku made the second wish on the Jewel in merely one day.

A/N: Hope you like it, and hope I have more ideas and also hope that I'll continue on writing. Anyway, ideas would be great and reviews too, so please do review.


	2. 2 What’s With the Light

A/N: I was going to wait until I got at least (the pathetic number) two but am feeling extra happy today for no reasons, so I decided to update. I do hope however, that my generosity will be paid off with more reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own and will not own what's already someone else's.

Chapter 2 What's With the Light

**We're back with Inuyasha's group**

Shippou and Inuyasha are still emerged in the process of examining the beautiful pendant when a blinding pinkish light enveloped them and the rest of the little group. Everyone gasped in surprise and squinted to keep their eyes from getting way too much damage. Finally, the light died away revealing a completely different surrounding much to everyone's disbelief. Inuyasha and Kagome are the two who instantly recognized the place to be the Higurashi shrine. Now that the place has registered in their minds, all the two can bring themselves to do is to stare at each other while their jaws nearly dropped to the ground as if to say "what the heck has just happen". So while Kagome and Inuyasha are at their very well matched staring contest, the rest of the group are just as stunned though for complete different reasons than the duo and simply looked around at the unfamiliar territory that they had somehow arrived in. After what felt like an eternity but was really only less than a minute, the silence was gratefully broken by a motherly voice saying, "I did not expect you back so soon Kagome, and are those your friends from the Feudal era?"

Kagome finally managed to snap out of her wonder and replied, "Yes they are." And proceeded to introduce everyone along with a warning glare to Miroku that said "back off because my mom will not be on your list".

Just as Miroku signed sadly, an old man came bursting in front of everyone while yelling "Demons be gone" and throwing fake sutras on both Shippou and Kirara. Shippou who was scared out of his whims jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and tried to hide himself in the dog's hair; Kirara on the other hand simply transformed into her more intimidating form and growled at the old man which earned her a "calm down" and a pat on the head from Sango.

Next it was Kagome who spoke which turned out to be a scold of "grandpa" and an apologetic glance to Shippou and Kirara. Kirara responded by transforming back and jumping into Sango's arms, while Shippou poked his head out and said, "Now I understand what Inuyasha meant when he said that your grandpa is crazy." With that said, Shippou just pouted.

When they were finally inside however, the group's curiosity got the better of them, so they started firing questions at Kagome none stop. Mrs. Higurashi saw the distress on Kagome's face and decided to take the explanations into her own hands, to which was met by a very grateful Kagome.

When the group's curiosity was finally satiated to _some_ extend Souta came running home from wherever he had been with an extremely shaken up look on his face. He ran straight into Kagome's arms and cried out, "The worst possible thing has just happened!"

It took quite some effort from Kagome to finally calm down Souta and when that happened, the group was enlightened with _the story_.

**Now we go back to a bit before the little group was enveloped by the brilliant light**

Souta was playing in the school grounds (Why there? Because hopefully it will be somewhat less chaotic.) with his friends while everyone else had already went home. They were just playing tag out of pure boredom when suddenly out of nowhere came the same blinding light that had somehow managed to enveloped our little group of heroes. They don't know about that however, but than again, they also do not know the fact that it had chosen (well, not really) to happen at exactly the same time as it had happened to the little group, so it doesn't really matter. Anyways, out of the light appeared the all too familiar figure of…

A/N: Hee hee, yes, the evil cliffy! Review so you can find out who the figure is. So press the button and REVIEW!


	3. 3 Souta’s story, Sesshy Arrives

A/N: Why can't someone just review? (Start crying hysterically… … … Three hours later.) Why? WHY? (Lying in the puddle of tears.) Oh well. (Muttering something incomprehensible. Start shouting.) REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

Chapter 3 Souta's story, Sesshy Arrives

**Last time on Welcome to the Future **(I remembered once reading about someone saying that we all hated this and I must say that I agree, but it is a little bit necessary so I decided to do it.)

_Souta was playing in the school grounds (Why there? Because hopefully it will be somewhat less chaotic.) with his friends while everyone else had already went home. They were just playing tag out of pure boredom when suddenly out of nowhere came the same blinding light that had somehow managed to enveloped our little group of heroes. They don't know about that however, but than again, they also do not know the fact that it had chosen (well, not really) to happen at exactly the same time as it had happened to the little group, so I guess it doesn't matter. Anyways, out of the light appeared the all too familiar figure of_ (This is where we left off) Sesshoumaru!

As the light faded, Rin found herself in an open field instead of the forest they were traveling in A few second ago before the beautiful light swallowed them whole. She looked up at the surprised Sesshoumaru and realized that even he doesn't know what's going on, but asked anyways, "Lord Sesshoumaru, what just happened?"

All Sesshoumaru did was keep on scrutinizing the surrounding and sniffing the air as if he can't even hear Rin, which probably have been the case since he was so stunned that he really didn't pay any attention to the little girl.

Souta and his friends was luckily some distance away and conveniently behind the few trees that were actually there, but the light still managed to grab their attention. When they saw the elegant form of the demon lord emerge from the light they all stared in awe. That is until Rin asked Sesshoumaru what had happened somewhat loudly. At the mention of Sesshoumaru's name, Souta suddenly remembered the chilling stories of Kagome and her friends nearly getting killed many times at the hands of Sesshoumaru, the Aristocratic Assassin (yes, it's the name of the fifth episode). At the memory of this, Souta quickly pulled his friend to him and told them in an urgent voice that they should all go home now and get out of danger.

Catching the urgency in their friend and the hint, they quickly and quietly headed in the opposite direction of where Sesshoumaru is and although they are genuinely confused, they headed home without arguments. (Aww, aren't they a bunch of smart kids?)

Souta finished his story and to his surprise, his sister and her friends all looked very disturbed and a bit terrified at each other as if trying to silently agree upon of what to do next. Mrs. Higurashi looked at everyone in a really confused expression since Kagome never told her about Sesshoumaru as to not let her worry too much, but looks like the news was finally out.

Eventually Kagome broke the silence by saying, "Looks like he's in the same predicament as us, though it really isn't one seeing as we can still go back through the well." And putting in a bit of a joke to try to lighten up the mood. To her dismay, Inuyasha so predictably feh'd.

It was Miroku who broke the tension between the two, "I got a feeling that Naraku is behind this, because the light seems to be from the Shikon Jewel, and he does have the whole jewel now so others couldn't have done it. But the reason behind this is still too vague to tell."

"Hm, I agree. So now what do we do? I doubt that we will be able to get back though the well if it's the Jewel that did this." Kagome admitted the doubt that's running through her mind annoyingly and added, "I'm also worried that Sesshoumaru might lose his temper and well, it might get into a…" Kagome couldn't finish the thought as the images of the city getting ripped up by Sesshoumaru flashed across her eyes.

Inuyasha decided to finish it for her however, "Bloodshed you mean? Don't worry I'll stop him. And why don't we try the well to see if we can get back or not." Inuyasha comforted and encouraged Kagome a bit uncharacteristically.

They went out to the shrine to test if indeed it their theory (more like Kagome's theory) was true.

A/N: Another little cliffy, but you can probably figure it out already. Gaaa, REVIEW! Urg, how many times do I have to say this, **REVIEW**!


	4. 4 Dinner Trouble

Disclaimer: I want to own it, but can't!

Chapter 4 Dinner Trouble

**Last time on Welcome to the Future** (Again, I really have to try to do this less often.)

_Inuyasha decided to finish it for her however, "Bloodshed you mean? Don't worry I'll stop him. And why don't we try the well to see if we can get back or not." Inuyasha comforted and encouraged Kagome a bit uncharacteristically._

_They went out to the shrine to test if indeed it their theory (more like Kagome's theory) was true._

They soon proved Kagome's theory to be accurate however, much to the added disappointment of the group, this of course included the sudden appearance of Sesshoumaru in Souta's school.

"Well, it's getting late so maybe we should just go inside and see if there's enough room to house everyone." Kagome silently sweat-dropped at the thought of Miroku sneaking around in her house at night. She quickly shook it out of her head seeing that there really wasn't anything she could do except bound him up at night, but that's definitely out of the question.

Now that the group had went inside, Mrs. Higurashi appeared to announce that dinner is ready and lead everyone into the soon to be very crowded kitchen. (Yes, they eat in the kitchen for some reason.)

Everyone followed in with Miroku last and he once again tried to grope poor Sango which earned him a smack on the head (he deserved it) from Sango, glares from the rest of the little group, a weird look from Mrs. Higurashi that said "what's going on here", a confused stare from Souta and an absolutely disgusted look from grandpa. (Apparently grandpa was the only one who actually saw it.) After this little ordeal, all Miroku could do is to put on an innocent smile and silently cursing all the bad luck he keeps on getting. (Yeah, right.)

They were finally able to sat down peacefully (not for long) and start the already delayed dinner. (I think you can imagine why it's delayed, but I'll say it anyways. With all the commotion going on which included Miroku's little sneaky crime, the sun has already set. Keep in mind that summer is coming so the sun sets pretty late. Also Mrs. Higurashi has to cook for eight and that's not including the two cats. I feel sorry for her.)

Grandpa and Inuyasha were sitting at opposite end of the table. (Inuyasha was trying to put distance between himself of the crazed old guy) Kagome sitting beside Inu to the right and than Sango and Mrs. Higurashi on grandpa's left. On the other side from Inu's left was Shippou with the same reason as puppy-ear but lost against him (Duh). In the middle was Miroku due to Sango's insistence that it's easier to keep an eye on him, so Souta was left with nowhere else to sit except beside his crazed old gramps. (Not that it really bothers him that much, I just thought it should, but I guess it doesn't really matter.) Kirara was given a few fish, although Buyo was already fed, he still wanted more, but can't really get it because he's competing with a demon.

Everything seemed to be going pretty well and everyone was contented, but when 5 minutes into dinner the phone ran. Kirara instantly transformed into her bigger version and snarled in the direction of the phone, while Shippou screamed something that sounded like "where did the demon come from" and "it must be invincible if it can survive without any other demons around". Sango and Miroku remained calm although they did tense considerably. Mrs. Higurashi went to pick up the phone while Kagome tried to calm her friends down.

"Oh, hi Houjo dear (yes, she called him dear, because he cared for Kagome, although it is a little too much), what is it that you want?" the voice of Mrs. Higurashi sounded in to living room. "You want to talk to Kagome? Ok, I'll call her over… Kagome."

"Coming." Kagome hurried into the living room while Inuyasha explained to them what a phone is since he had already had previous encounters with it.

A/N: So what does Houjo want? It's a cliffy, But not too bad, still, if I get more reviews, the next chappy will be up sooner.


	5. 5 Houjo and the Legend?

A/N: Yeah, another chappy, well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm sooo tired of saying this…

Chapter 5 Houjo and the Legend?

**On the phone**

"Hi, Houjo… A movie tomorrow? … Sorry, but I'll be busy… Yeah, bye." Kagome hung up and went back to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" asked Inuyasha impatiently even though he had already heard the whole conversation.

"It's Houjo."

"I know, but what is he doing here?"

"Akitoki Houjo?" at this point, Miroku cut in.

"No, this one is actually his descendant," Kagome replied while trying to hold back a laugh. "Although he still shares almost all of the other's characteristics." (You know, the whole health thing.)

"Still, what does he want?" Inuyasha apparently was a little over possessive of Kagome.

Kagome having recognized the tone replied with a smile, "Don't worry Inuyasha, he won't be competing against you."

At this Inuyasha blushed violently and try as he might, he was at a total loss for words. (Poor pup must feel sooo embarrassed.)

"Well, now I know who my Kagome wanted." Mrs. Higurashi joked. At this Kagome's face also turn a deep shade of red.

"Kagome, is it true that you have chosen the _evil_ hanyou?" of all the time, grandpa chose this moment to speak.

Now Kagome's face turned from its embarrassed red to an angry red, "Grandpa," she scolded, "he's right here listening to your every word, besides I don't think 'evil' is a wise word to use!" The said Inu still hasn't gotten over the shock of his little embarrassing moment, so he simply remained silent for once. Grandpa, of course, having been scolded by his own granddaughter, pouted. (I wonder how that would look like, if anyone knows, please tell me.)

Seeing the old man pout, Souta decided to comfort him even if it meant that he'll get annoying again afterwards, "Come on gramps, she's just a little over protective of Inuyasha, you don't have to get so upset."

"Souta," being the oh so easy to be contented grandpa, he went into another legend telling. "Do you know that a long time ago, this place was surrounded by forest?" he stated more than asked and Souta just nodded. "Well, this forest is called the Inuyasha forest."

"Wow, Inuyasha is that amazing?" this time Souta cut in eagerly.

Inuyasha having heard this snorted loudly from in the living room. (The group having finally finished dinner decided to leave the two alone since their so called legends was actually everyday life for them.) "That was nothing, my _half_-brother owns the entire Western Lands!" Inuyasha for once decided to praise his brother uncharacteristically. (Had Inu been here, I probably would've been smacked for calling Sessh his brother instead of _half_-brother.)

Grandpa looked slightly annoyed at the interruption, but shrugged it off since he still has Souta as an audience. Thus he went on babbling about how everything and everyone in the forest fears the 'evil' hanyou and how a powerful priestess named Kikyou was finally able to tame him by pinning him to the Goshinboku for fifty years until finally a girl from the future who is Kikyou's reincarnation mistakenly freed the half-breed.

**This is what actually happened**

At the mention of Kikyou's name, a growl was heard coming from the living room. (And no, it's not Inu who growled, instead it's Kagome who growled, because the pup looked a bit dreamy when he heard the mention of Kikyou's name.) The other four just stared at each other while silently sweat-dropping at the duo's reactions. When the word reincarnation was mentioned however, the sound of loud stomping honed in on the two in the kitchen. Souta naturally shrank from it while muttering softly, "Please don't hurt me sis." Than the following could be heard bellowed out, "Why can't everyone stop calling me a reincarnation! I have a name you know! It's Kagome, Ka-go-me."

Inuyasha actually winced and flattened his ears from the loudness of Kagome's shrieking. Shippou was the one who decided that he should be brave and got on Kagome's shoulder and whispered, "I love you Kagome, for who you are and not who you're weirdly connected with." Kagome calmed down instantly and smiled at the Kit.

"Wow sis, the way you two acted it's like you're mother and son." Souta admired the interaction between the two.

"I think it's fairly safe to say that Shippou is my adopted son." Kagome probably already forgot the whole reincarnation thing.

Grandpa obviously decided that he has not finished yet, "Kagome, I never said I was talking about you, anyways," he turned back to Souta, "now where was I?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Grandpa, I'm the girl from the future who has _decided_ instead of mistakenly freed Inuyasha."

The rest of the group now listening intently on the conversation all exchanged glances with each other as if to say "can he actually connect one thing with the other?"

"Kagome, will you listen?" grandpa is getting annoyed with all the interruptions, "Now as I was saying, the sacred tree still bares the scar of the evil hanyou's fifty years of imprisonment."

A/N: This chapter is probably the longest I've ever wrote, phew. (Wipes away sweat.) It really isn't long at all, but for my writing, it is. Review.


	6. 6 Confusion

Chapter 6 Confusion

**Let us go see what Lord Sessh is doing**

After finally deciding that there was no immediate danger around (it's not like anyone here can hurt him, but habits are habits and besides, he doesn't know that this world is safer than his, all he cared about is to insure Rin's safety, he really don't care about himself since he probably can survive through anything), Sesshoumaru went over to the few trees that were around and noticed three scents that were barely a few minutes old. (Remember, Souta and his friends just fled. They were down wind, that's why he didn't notice them before. Lucky aren't they?) He sat down and ignored the scents knowing that whoever they belonged to must have fled from him.

Rin and Jaken ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru while yelling, "What's going on, Lord Sesshoumaru" and "Please wait, Milord".

Sesshoumaru being oblivious of the two closed his eyes and successfully blocked out the yelling to give his mind some peace so he can mull over a few things. _The situation does not look good. First of all, where am I? The sights and scents are awfully unfamiliar which would mean that I'm not even on these lands anymore. Of course it could be that this is the era that human girl who always follows my brother _(he didn't call Inu half-brother; maybe, just maybe he actually doesn't hate the pup. Well, it might be cleared later on in the story depends on how it develops)_ comes from; it makes some sense since one of the scents here does have much similarities. There could be other explanations, but that will have to do for now. Second thing is why am I here and how did I get here. That light is definitely suspicious, but who could have done it? How very unlike me to have no other clues. This is disturbing indeed. Hm, that girl, maybe she is here and perhaps she does have some explanations. However, it will have to wait for morning seeing as Rin is already tired and will be unprotected in this strange place if I go now._ (He's a bit self centered isn't he? To think with only the word I and not we, but he does care for Rin. Although he is amazingly aware even while he's thinking. Well, that's just how I like it.)

**Now back at Kag's house**

Kagome was quite impatient with grandpa's story telling which sounded more like retelling to her. Grandpa saw this but ignored it and moved on to the fact that the girl from the future actually had the Shikon Jewel with her and how much disaster it caused.

Kagome decided to cut in at this point, because grandpa's narrating was getting too vague and Souta seemed genuinely interested. (Aww, she's such a good big sister.) "Grandpa, this _girl_ that you speak of actually had the Jewel in her body and it was taken out by a bite from a giant centipede that was eventually killed by one particular Inu with one stroke."

"Why does it all sounds so familiar?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Because that's what actually happened and not just some legend." Kagome replied.

Grandpa on the other hand just ignored this little scene, "Yes, yes, I think I remember that now." He got a little irritated because Kagome just took away his audience. But than realization finally hit him, "Wait, what are you getting at? And why do you suddenly know this much?" he asked while scratching his head in thought.

Souta was the one who caught on first, "Sis!" he exclaimed. "Isn't that where you got your bite from, so you are the girl from the future." Souta's eyes widened at this.

Kagome shook her head, "Souta, were you listening when I said that? I think grandpa is making you less attentive." With this she went back to the living room where her mother was currently teaching the group on how to use the television so they can entertain themselves.

Grandpa is not about to be out done by Kagome or admit the truth so he moved on to something else with Souta.

So the evening went on with Inuyasha looking through the channels like he was crazy and grandpa bothering Souta with the _so called_ legends.

A/N: Ahhhh, REVIEW! Well, you get the point…


	7. 7 Before and After the So Needed Sleep

A/N: REVIEW PEOPLE! Now on with the story.

Chapter 7 Before and After the So Needed Sleep

Bed time usually goes by eventlessly in the feudal era, but this time with everyone being in the future (kind of, it's the present for us and Kagome), things were a little bit different. There was the whole thing of how to house everyone. Inuyasha decided that with Sesshoumaru on the lose so close by, he should stay on alert the whole time, so that bit was settle with Inu dozing the Goshinboku's branch. Miroku offered to sleep on the sofa knowing that both Kagome and Sango are wary of his groping habit and would be happier if he's somewhat a distance away. (See, he's not that bad.) Kagome got out another bed (you know, the traveling type that can be cared around, not a sleep bag.) and slept on that one with Shippou while leaving her own to Sango and Kirara. Kagome slept by the door, something about wanting to be on the lookout for Miroku in case he decided to be sneaky.

Everyone finally settled down with half an hour until mid-night when grandpa took the sneaky business into his own hands by sticking fake sealing sutras on the door with Kagome, Shippou, Sango and Kirara all inside. When come morning, the glue would have dried completely making it impossible to open the door without ripping a few chunks of paint off, because the old guy decided to use something much more durable than the paint on the door and door frame.

Everyone slept fairly well since they were sleeping inside and on beds. It's true that Miroku and Inuyasha did not sleep on beds, but the sofa was really good comparing to the out doors without any sleeping equipment. Inuyasha being a demon and all simply don't get bother by much and feel contended enough on a tree.

Morning arrived quickly but with everyone well rested and with a little surprise for Kagome.

Kagome woke up early and found that Sango was already awake but with some sleepiness still in her eyes. She jumped onto the bed to fully wake Sango and got a cute mew from Kirara and a barely discernible mumble of "how can you wake up so fast" from Shippou, Sango just smiled at her and started a pillow fight. (I wonder, how she got the idea.)

When the room was in a complete mess, they started to clean up and get dressed. At last the room was tidy again and Kagome opened the window to let in some fresh air. A cute sight greeted her from the tree of ages. There Inuyasha hung upside down and swaying a bit while humming to himself some song that he must have learned in his childhood from Izayoi. Kagome aww'd softly attracting Sango's attention and her response was the same. Miroku, who must have woke up to the sound of the pillow fight upstairs, went out to find the same sight, but his reaction was entirely different. He sneaked up to the normally highly alert hanyou and knocked the poor pup on the head which caused him to fall down hard on the already bruised head. This in turn caused a fight between the two boys to which Kagome and Sango can only shake there heads and feel sad that the lovely scene has been brutally ripped apart. The little scene however will not be the only thing that would be ripped apart by the end of this day.

Kagome went over and opened the door to go down to the kitchen for breakfast but what greeted her came much early than expected, as she opened the door, a loud rip could be heard throughout the house. A few remarks greeted the ripping noise, the remarks included Mrs. Higurashi's "are you okay", Souta's "what was that" and Grandpa's "uh oh, the barrier has just been broken". Shippou looked scared, Sango just stared unsure of what to do and Kirara transformed in the already small space making it impossible to put anyone else in. Then, a ground shaking howl of "grandpa, what the hell was that for" could be heard. After this Kagome sank down against the wall with a "now my door is ruined". Everyone except grandpa who's trying hard to find some really strong spell and the still battling monk and Inu came to comfort her with surprisingly good result. (Well, at least it didn't end too badly.)

A/N: REVIEW!


	8. 8 OH MY!

Review Reply:

**Sasia:** I would love to do it when I have time. I'm pretty sure I won't put it in this story, but if you have any details that you wish to elaborate on, I will listen happily.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 8 OH MY!

After being comforted by five out of eight, Kagome smiled widely to the five to announce that she is okay and went out to get the two combatants who looked totally baffled for breakfast. When everyone sat down, Miroku and Inuyasha looked curiously from one face to the other to try to figure out what had caused the annoyed look issuing from everyone else to the old shrine keeper but to no avail, so they decided to drop the matter seeing as everyone seemed very unwilling to explain what had happened.

Breakfast went by rather smoothly but peace was hardly the routine of the little group and now that they are in a completely different environment, even without the occasional demon attacks, it seems that peace just wasn't the right thing to expect.

Soon after, Inuyasha decided that he was immensely bored and as a boredom reliever turned on the television. It just so happens that at the accursed time, he turned it onto the news channel.

There stood the news reporter with a slightly fearful expression but wild interest flashing wickedly across his eyes. There he stood on the sidewalk with a huge group of anxious citizens waiting to give their own comments.

"Well, the strangest thing just happened, but I think we should hear the comments of these fortunate witnesses first." The reporter finally gained a somewhat casual look, "So what are your thoughts on this Mr.?" and directed the microphone to a short and stubby man.

"He was so tall, TALL I tell ya!" Replied the man with wide eyes.

"So fierce looking, I can't believe it!" Claimed a really thin man who looked like a gentle breeze could easily knock him over.

"Sexy!" a slim woman with dreamy eyes who appeared to be barely out of her teens said with a squeal, no doubt she's looking for a suitable man. (Might I suggest Miroku? Not gonna happen!)

By now everyone in the house are watching, with Kagome sweat-dropping crazily.

"He actually wears armor and it's sooo cool." A young boy added his little bit and then turned to his parents with a "can I get that, please" look on his face.

"Who's that little girl?" a young father wondered, "She's incredibly cute, I hope my girl will be like that one day!" for this comment, he received a nod from his wife and a curious stare from the baby girl.

"That handsome feature and that elegance!" it seemed that a teenage girl has just woken up from her little fantasy. (I don't even want to know what that is.)

"Man, those swords look sharp!" a weirdly dressed man who appeared to be a gangster sounded his opinion.

"What's that fluff?" a young girl asked curiously.

"He appears to have only one arm." A boy observed.

"His hair is so long and that silvery color!" this came from a woman who's into her thirty's with long hair.

"Oooh, you should see those golden eyes!"

"And those pointy ears!"

"Don't forget about the tattoos, that crescent moon on his forehead looks especially cool!"

At the sound of this, three teenage girls managed to squeeze to the front, much to Kagome's surprise. The three were soon named by her to the others to be her three friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. (I can't imagine them being too dreamy, so thus they are not.)

"Well, there you have it folks. But before I go I will make it clear that there was the man that everyone talked about, a young girl leading what looked to be a two-headed dragon and also a little toad like green man holding onto what appeared to be a staff with two heads. It's an interesting sight I must say, one that isn't seen very often."

Everyone in front of the TV had different reactions. Inuyasha was glaring while Shippou gapped, the two having realized who those strangers were; Kagome constantly sweat-dropping, Sango staring with wide eyes, both due to the varies comments of the people; Kirara mewing, Souta scratching his chin, Mrs. Higurashi looking at Kagome, these three are confused; grandpa frowned because he thought the mostly described man is a demon (and how right he was); Miroku leering at the three teenager that appeared last (and we all know for what reason).

However, the nine never had enough time to finally calm down from this little surprise before the front door was opened revealing to the unsuspecting group an even bigger surprise.

A/N: Inuyasha has lost his alerted self twice in such a short time, is air pollution really that harmful? I hope not. Also, I'm going to pretend that no one has any gender problems with Sessh and if you want some explanations, consider it as his cold glare. And last but not least, Sessh hasn't gone bloody yet because I want to keep it under control for at least a little while, but you can say it's because of Rin being there. Well anyways, enough of my blabbering, go review! You hear me? REVIEW!

Ayumi, **Eri** and Yuka Ayumi, **Eri** and Yuka Ayumi, **Eri** and Yuka


	9. 9 Amusements and Nice Conversations

A/N: Oooo, some anticipation here. I am pleased to inform you, my faithful readers, that it is Lord Sesshoumaru who has decided to grace us with his appearance.

Review Reply:

**Kellybug:** Yes, Sessh would recognize the similarities. It will be indirectly stated in the chapter, if you didn't find it, let me know.

Chapter 9 Amusements and Nice Conversations

There stood in the doorway was the elegant form of Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, you can't really see the rest because he and his armor and that fluffy thing (I will pretend that thing is his tail) blocked the rest out.

The nine's reactions were instant but hard to discern because they were all done together. Four snarled "Sesshoumaru" could be heard in unison which belonged to Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango, although the snarls do vary on how venomously they were done. Shippou and Souta's shouts of fear were, "Ahh— it's Sesshoumaru" and "Not him again, help me sis". Kirara's response was same as usual, which was transform and then growl. Higurashi-san's reaction was unexpected but not completely unpredictable, it turned out to be directed to Inuyasha, "Oooh, those pointy ears are sooo cute, I wonder if they are as soft as yours, Inuyasha!" What Jiji-chan did was totally within predicting range, he pushed forward with sutras in hands trying to get a clear shot while yelling, and "Demon be gone!"

After this little scene, everyone had a different reaction from before. Kagome turned to Jiji-chan with a scold, "You're not putting your fake sutras on anyone, you already broke my door!" To this Jiji-chan fumed. Inu had a vein popping vigorously on his temple, Miroku and Sango had a weird look, while Shippou and Souta simply gaped, all five at the little comment Higurashi-san gave. Higurashi-san looked confusedly at the issuers of the four snarls and the two kids who were still trembling a bit. Kirara just looked at everyone like they were crazy, which was the case, then turned back to continue to growl at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru meanwhile was smirking wickedly with amusement dancing across his eyes. (I can imagine how amusing that must have been, considering that he would've probably caught everything that just happened, while knowing that he is the one who caused all this commotion by simply appearing.) Meanwhile, Rin and Jaken moved anxiously behind Sesshoumaru to get a clear view of what was going on and Ah-Un simply stayed put, being oblivious to the unrest happening in the house.

After one or two seconds that seemed to be very long, Inu broke the silence with his usual greeting, which is pulling out Tetsusaiga to let it transform (keep in mind that everyone were squeezed in the living room), then growling out in a cursing tone the following, "What the heck are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" with special emphasize and hatred on the name.

"What is it little brother? Afraid, are you?" Sesshoumaru retorted with his infamous death glare which didn't affect Inuyasha the least bit, but can't really say the same for anyone else. Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru; Kagome, Sango, Kirara and Miroku all glared at Sesshoumaru although deep inside they were scared to hell for everyone else's safety; (they are so kind) Shippou and Souta looked absolutely terrified while Jiji-chan backed away in horror; Higurashi-san however, apparently didn't recognize the glare as a promise of death type only looked taken aback at both the reactions of the others and the glare. Letting everyone settle down a bit, Sesshoumaru continued, "I only came to ask the miko a few questions, nothing for you to get so worked up about." He said it casually and proceeded to walk towards Kagome which earned him a "Where do you think you're going." And a menacing wave of Tetsusaiga. Kagome's family _thankfully_ had decided to keep quiet now, since if they didn't, they might be as well as died by this time.

Sesshoumaru spared a glance in Inuyasha's direction but continued to close in until a meter away. Then he proceeded to scrutinize the group closely before voicing the question. "Where is this human infested place? Is this what you claimed to be the future, miko?" these were of course directed at Kagome, since during his many careful watches of his brother's group (he is not trying to protect them, just curious about this weird bunch and also due to the fact of lacking anything better to do at the time), he has overheard Kagome being from the future. She did seem more at home here and the three strangers certainly seemed to be related to her, so he figured it was probably her time.

Kagome being the people person that she is, promptly responded with a smile, "This is the future, we call it the modern era."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the word 'we', he knows that she was referring to all of the annoying humans here. The one thing that was different about the humans is that they seemed more carefree than in the feudal era, they obviously lived better than before. But what bothered Sesshoumaru is the fact that there isn't a trace of demons anywhere other than the two brothers and those who follows them. '_Where are all the demons?_' is the question that keeps on resurfacing in Sesshoumaru's mind, which is slowly driving him insane. _Is it possible that they are all gone, or hiding themselves completely without a single trace showing? What exactly did the humans do and why is the air smells so poisonous?_ The more he thought about it, the angrier he gets.

Mean while, his anger is being let known to those around him. It isn't because he let down his indifferent mask or because he allowed his eyes to lose their coldness, it's his sizzling aura that gave away his anger.

Higurashi-san and Souta being untrained as they were, didn't exactly realize what was happening but did manage to realize that something was not right, so they kept quite. Jiji-chan couldn't place his finger on either the reason of source of the cackling power, so stayed deep in thought. The rest however was quick in recognizing the anger and stood there feeling like they are in hell fire, but Jaken was the only one who showed it by shaking visibly.

Rin being with Sesshoumaru for so long knows exactly how to deal with the situation. (It's a wonder that with his many year of experience, Jaken couldn't deal the situation.) Rin walked calmly to stand beside her lord and gave a soft pull on Sesshoumaru's empty sleeve. This caused Sesshoumaru to glance down in surprise. He had been so thoroughly soaked in anger that he failed to notice Rin approach him boldly. When their eyes met, Rin gave a big toothy grin that would have made any stranger to gasp at the brightness of it.

Sesshoumaru's found his anger being immediately forgotten and the others visibly relaxed as the angry youki faded.

Inuyasha seeing this decided to test Sesshoumaru's patience with an annoyedly spoken "I'm not interested in fighting in front of so many humans."

This earned him a cold glare, "I did not come here to fight little brother, or you would have already lost."

Inuyasha growled menacingly at the comment only to receive a smirk from his elder brother. (Inu is so easy to get to!)

The group that were gathered around only stared at the reactions of the two and not wanting to get involved just yet, not right after that little ordeal.

Rin was the only one who appeared to be completely unaffected. Traveling with the demon lord really did a thing or two to her if she could stay so calm through all this.

A/N: Now I wonder how I am going to get them apart without a fight. You may have noticed that I used a few Japanese term, I am hoping that they are used right. Anyways, REVIEW.


	10. 10 Nice Sessh and Annoying Inu

Review Reply:

**Sasia:** I do know what 'Osuwari' mean, but I am sorry to inform you that Kag will not do it this time, only because Sessh have the situation within his grasp. I will definitely use it another time though, it's a promise.

Chapter 10 Nice Sessh and Annoying Inu

Seeing the brothers concentrating solely on one another, everyone decided to leave them alone.

Rin ran outside to play, with Jaken desperately following her, something about being severely punished if Rin is hurt. Ah-Un decided to sleep inside the fence around the Goshinboku tree. Everyone else except Kagome went to the kitchen since the two Inu decided to claim the living room as theirs for the time being. Kagome stayed to try to call off the not likely to happen fight, so it should prove to be easy as long as Sessh doesn't decide to change his mind.

Kag's family wasn't too concerned about the brothers because they don't know what those two can do and from the reactions of the others, it's safe to say that how the brothers are reacting is fairly normal.

So now the people in the kitchen are listening hard to catch every detail of what was happening in the living room. (You really can't blame them for being curious.) What they heard was the duo growling at each other. Sessh's growl was at least ten times fiercer than Inu's, but our lovable pup gave no sign of backing down. Kagome was well aware of the situation and silently sweet-drooped at the two's somewhat childish behavior. Finally Inu broke the growling contest and snarled viciously at his brother, "What do you want now?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's naiveness then turned to Kagome, "What is with this place, if this is indeed the future, then what happened to all the demons? There aren't any signs that indicates the existence of demons, would it not mean that youkai have disappeared some time in the past? If you are from this time, than I would expect that you know of what has happened."

Kagome sweet-dropped again, this time at how casually Sesshoumaru spoke the so formally sounding speech. She calmly told Sesshoumaru what she know, "To people here, demons are just legends that are never true. There are many legends about demons or just magical creatures, but the dating are all before somewhere around four hundred years ago. So I guess something happened to cause all demons to disappear 400 years ago."

Sesshoumaru listened quietly although inside his anger was welling up again. _What exactly did the humans do?_ He wondered. "So you haven't any idea of what has transcended at that time?" He stated more than asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but there aren't any stories about it." Kagome said apologetically.

"Very well, I shall take my leave." And with that, he left.

Inu was so dumbfounded that his "evil" brother had talked to Kagome nicely (oh how he despised to use that word on Sessh) and simply left, all he could do was stare and gap.

Kagome had learned to be observant during the past year or so spent in the feudal era that she easily noticed Inu's stupefied expression and asked, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Huh, what?" Inuyasha desperately shook himself out from his sunned mind, "Feh, nothing." Then he lowered his voice so that only Kagome can hear him, "What did you do to him?" Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused. "I mean he seemed so… Urg, not that word!"

"What word? Nice? What's wrong with that word?" Inuyasha glared at this last question. "Oh, I get it. Well, for your information, I didn't do anything to him." Kagome was a little upset at Inuyasha's resentment of using that word on his own dear brother.

Inuyasha recognized the slightly annoyed tone of Kagome and wondered out loud of what he did wrong. "What did I do this time?"

"Oh, forget it!" now she was livid and about turned and stormed to her room. (Oh my, she's easy to anger, perhaps even more so than Sessh.)

Everyone know that trying to comfort Kagome now will only result in fueling her anger, so they decided to direct their kind instinct at Inuyasha in the hopes of relieving the tension of the moment. The result wasn't good, Inu just got angry that they would be trying to help him but not Kagome and so he too stormed away to get some peace on the fateful Goshinboku tree. (Wow, they have the same temper, so maybe they are meant to be together.)

Inuyasha hated having to stay mad at Kagome, he wanted badly to apologize to her and see her smile. But he doesn't want to go against his pride though he eventually will have to relent.

Kagome can stay mad at anyone for a long-long time, but she doesn't wish to do that to Inuyasha. Perhaps that's why she readily forgives hem every time he apologizes. She sat in her room staring at the ancient tree, knowing full well that Inuyasha is there.

Lunch time was fast approaching and Inuyasha can't hold it anymore. "Oh, what the hell, stupid pride anyways." He muttered to himself and jumped through the open window to land with a soft thud in front of Kagome. "Look Kagome, I'm sorry okay?" Kagome's face brightened instantly at this. "It's just hard to believe that he has a soft spot after everything that had happened between us."

Kagome smiled happily, "It's alright Inuyasha, I only want you two to get along with each other.

"I know. I just don't think Sesshoumaru will do that, but we'll worry about that some other time okay?" he then lead Kagome to the door, but stopped before it. "What happened here?"

"Oh that, ask grandpa." Kagome said dismissively.

"So you two are finally back together!" Souta piped up as he bounced up the stairs. "It's lunch time."

"Already? I didn't know it's been that long."

"Oh come on Inuyasha, I smell Ramen."

"Man, what a pain."

"I think he's still mad at you, sis."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah sure, whatever." (Souta)

"Humph, little brothers are so annoying!"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!"

"Oh, nothing."

A/N: What should I say… GO REVIEW!


	11. 11 Think, think, think

A/N: (Laughing evilly… 10 minutes later.) Urg, my stomach hurts. Oh well, want to know why I was laughing? No? I'll say it anyways, for those who will listen. This chappy, we will be hearing (coughs) no, scratch that, we will be reading a lot of Lord Sessh's thoughts. Heehee, mind reading. Well, I kept you long enough, go on, and go read. And don't worry, Sessh is not going to kill any of you for reading his mind. Heehee, I got him well under my control. (Start laughing maniacally again…)

Review Reply:

**Sasia:** You didn't insult me, I just felt like saying that I know. I actually figured it out the first time, because I knew what would make Inu get pulled down, so I figured they are the same thing.

**_Important Announcement: I need two Japanese names,_** go to my forum to voice your thoughts.

Chapter 11 Think, think, think.

Sesshoumaru left by flying, he does not want a repeat of what happened in the morning, he could have sworn it was lust showing on some of the female's faces. It had taken him a lot just to not go on a rampage. So now they soared high over head towards the country side for some peace and quite. The cool mid-morning breeze blew softly on Sessh's long silver hair, giving him a surreal appearance.

Rin tilted her head as she rode on Ah-Un's back, she looked on in wonder at her lord and the elegance he held about him. (I will not use 'sexy' on Sessh if I'm being even a little serious) Sesshoumaru's face was slightly relaxed than usual since only Rin and Ah-Un can see him. (Jaken is on his tail as usual.) His relaxed posture and softened glow in his eyes made Rin think that he looked a lot like an angel.

Sesshoumaru was deeply emerged in thought that he didn't notice Rin looking wonderingly at him. _Humph, your look will be forever treasured dear little brother. I wonder, perhaps I should surprise him more often._ As his thoughts paused here, a tiny smirk could be seen creeping up onto his calm face.

The "evil" smirk abruptly disappeared as his mind started moving again. This time however, the annoying unconscious mind lead poor Sessh into one of the not so enjoyable topics. _Could it be that the youkais had all been wiped out? Is it possible that the humans could have found a way to eliminate all demons? No! That would never happen! So then why there are no demons? A war? But for what reason? Could one hundred years change so much? If it was a war, then how big was it?_

Rin looked on worriedly at the deep frown that was marred on her lord's face. _What could he be thinking about?_ She wondered. Rin was eight years of age, but even for one as smart as she, they were simply not mentally matured enough to fully understand the implications. To her, all that happened was a pink light and a different place. _Something must be wrong._ She reasoned, after all, her lord did just take them to seek knowledge from his hated brother's human girl. (What did Sessh tell her to make her think like that?) _Lord Sesshoumaru is hardly the type to seek help from anyone, and it's lady Kagome of all people. Whatever it is, it must be serious._ Rin concluded.

**Sessh thinking again. Yeah!**

_The last war had been disastrous, almost all of the demon population were wiped out._ (That's what he thought, in truth, there were, are and always will have back-ups. Remind me to explain that some other time.) _What's the cause? Could it be Naraku? Does that mean that we are stuck here? So what happened to Naraku? Did he die? If so, then how? This place seemed peaceful enough, so it would mean that Naraku was killed before that. This is the future, so how did we get here? Does this mean that all demons have somehow managed to traverse time within a hundred years? No, that couldn't be, it has to be someone else. I did not try to bread the barrier of time._ (Confused yet? If yes, just bear it with me. It is our lovable demon lord, sure he's a little evil, but hey, he's a demon. All demons are evil, they were born out of the evilness of this world, or so we thought anyways. Now back to mind reading.) _So who then? Naraku? Perhaps, he does have the Shikon Jewel. Humph, idiot brother, how could you lose all the shards to that pest? Curse that Naraku,_ (it always comes down to Naraku, poor guy) _whatever happened must have something to do with him! But that doesn't explain everything, Naraku would never wait that long to act, something else has to have happened. But what?_ At about this time, a small satisfied smirk began to find it's way onto Sesshoumaru's feature. Yes, he was happy. Happy that he might finally get some answers, real answers. Not only that, he knew exactly who to go to. _If, that is, I can find my way in this place._ (He seemed pretty confident that this person will be found after five hundred years of drastic change.) They landed into a small clearing. He then turned to head for some other direction leaving Rin with Ah-Un and Jaken. He was at peace, no one could harm his Rin while she's in a demon-free forest with Ah-Un and Jaken protecting her. Now all that is left to do was to get those god-damned, Head-numbing questions answered.

A/N: Review people, I love reviews!


	12. 12 Kouga appears

A/N: Kouga is here and he isn't about to leave anytime soon!

Review Reply to **Kellybug:** Umm, somehow I just can't imagine Sesshy show an interest in Mrs. Hig. Anyways, she isn't really the type that would see these hidden dangers immediately, and if anyone was to adopt Rin, I think she would be a great candidate, but I doubt Sessh would let Rin be taken care of by anyone else but himself. About the Sessh agreeing with Kag part, from what little I know about, everyone agrees with her, so if you can prove me wrong, please do so.

Chapter 12 Kouga appears

**Now we go back in time to about twenty hours ago** (Bright Flash, "Whee— I love going back in time!")

-Lick, lick…- "Kouga, aren't we going to do anything today? The wolves are all bored and they are licking me like crazy." Ginta tried hard to get away from the wolves.

"Yuck, Ginta is trying to jump on me, Kouga."

"Can't you two just be quite for some time? I'm not in the mood!" Kouga responded annoyedly while rubbing his legs where the Shikon shards once rested.

"But Kouga…" Ginta was cut off as some strange pink light enveloped them. A moment later, the light died down revealing the same cave with a slightly different interior. The interior however, wasn't the only thing that was different. Their wolves were gone, instead, there were the descendants of their wolves. Kouga knew immediately that they are at a different time, his sharp nose basically told him everything. The problem now was that these wolves don't know them, so they are now snarling viciously at the three, trying to anyways. The effects were different, Ginta and Hakkaku were on their feet from the light and now stared stupidly at each other; Kouga was somehow still bored out of his mind and simply sat on the ground of the cave and glared annoyedly at the poor creatures.

Finally, Kouga decided to do something, and one snarl was all it took. The wolves knew instantly that this strange looking member of their kind is the alpha here and they all backed down hurriedly while whimpering softly, but not out of fear.

The little scene eventually registered in the two demons' mind and they voiced their thought quickly. "Why don't they recognize us, Kouga?" Ginta asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Can't you smell the difference, you idiot!"

"But they also smell a bit similar." Hakkaku announced.

"Yeah Kouga, why?"

"You two are such idiots, obviously we're in a different time, they're either the ancestors or descendants."

"So we're either in the future or the past?" Hakkaku again.

"But how does that work?"

"No, it doesn't work."

"Huh?" Both said together and turned to look at each other.

"Grrr, I believe we're in the future, our ancestors brought these little buggers here so we wouldn't be in the past."

"But you just said that we could…" Ginta tried hard to figure out what was going on while Hakkaku simply stared.

"I didn't think it over okay? And I swear that light from earlier came from the Shikon Jewel!" Kouga fisted his hand at what was trying hard to be in the front of his mind.

"Where is this leading to?" asked Hakkaku who was finally out of his some what of a trance.

"You don't want to know!" Ginta warned hurriedly.

"It's Naraku isn't it?" Apparently Hakkaku was not completely out of his trance yet.

"Damn that Naraku!" Now Kouga's mad.

"Idiot, I was going to say that maybe you shouldn't say that word, but I guess it's too late."

"I'm going to check if Kagome is alright." Kouga jumped up as he said this.

"Do you even know where she is Kouga?" Hakkaku was hopeful out now.

"Damn, you're right, the whole smell here is different."

"So we are not going?" Ginta asked hopefully.

"We are going to search for her stupid."

"But, but…" Yep, Hakkaku was out.

"No buts, now come on." (Meanies, they ignored the wolves all this time!)

**Now we fast forward to after lunch time**

Kouga suddenly sped away into the crowded city. "Kouga, wait for us!" Hakkaku yelled.

"Wow, he caught lady Kagome's scent even when we're on the out-skirt of this stinky crowded city." (Pretty impressive huh?)

**At Kag's house**

"I wonder who else is here." Kagome wondered out loud, they were probably talking about Sessh. (I think it's sweet.)

"I don't know," Inu's naturally grumpy voice sounded, "go check the freaking news."

**On TV** (I seemed to have gotten back the habit of doing this.)

"Even now, people are still reacting quite enthusiastically to the morning incident. And now we go to live with Jiro." (Because I was bored and no one actually make an attempt to give me a good name, I just randomly picked one on a web site. 'Jiro' means 'second son', don't ask why I chose this, because technically I didn't, my hand did.)

The reporter from morning appeared in the screen. "Thanks. Well, the incident was indeed bizarre, this story could very well become world news. Now wouldn't that be interesting…"

He was cut off by a startled yell from the back ground. "Look, a tornado!"

The camera turned abruptly and focused on a fast moving tornado that was soon out of sight.

"Oh my goodness! What could that be?" the reporter exclaimed excitedly. "And strangely enough, both seemed to be headed for the same direction, makes me wonder if they are somehow connected."

Right then two figure appeared by running. The following shouts could be heard, "Kouga, don't leave us." And, "Wait for us, Kouga."

"Now why does that name sound so familiar?" An old man with long beard walked by as if nothing was happening around him.

A/N: I'm planning on putting the fun part in the next chappy, so REVIEW!


	13. 13 Strange Mood Swings

Chapter 13 Strange Mood Swings

Just then a bright flash lit the darkened sky that somehow has escaped being noticed by anyone. A deafening roar of thunder could be heard right afterwards. Kagome turned off the TV unconsciously and turned her head to the kitchen as a whimper was issued. It was then that Kagome realized that her mouth was gaping widely from the sudden appearance of Kouga on TV.

Inuyasha soon caught Kouga's scent even with the down pour and jumped out of the slightly open back door to land some fifty feet away in the garden.

Kagome raced to the back door with Souta right behind her and bugging her for reasons only he knows.

As Kagome looked out, a faintly distinguishable tornado could be seen fast approaching. A snarled, "Damn that mangy wolf" could be heard through the steady patter of rain.

Kouga once again tried to use Inu's head as a stepping stone. He was in mid-air when Kagome finally lost it, Souta was simply too annoying. "SIT DOWN, SOUTA!" Kagome roared.

Right on cue, the rosary glowed brightly and pulled Inuyasha down, Now that the stepping stone was removed, there was nothing Kouga could do other than to land right behind where Inuyasha was standing a moment ago, and it just so happens that a sneaky-slippery mud puddle chose to be at that particular spot and time. Poor Kouga slipped helplessly while flailing his arms about trying to catch himself to no avail and landed on his back, his head banged hard on Inuyasha's foot earning him a growl while he himself splashed mud everywhere.

Watching the scene play out right before her eyes was simply too much to take, Kagome clutched the sliding screen and burst out laughing.

For once in their life, Kouga and Inuyasha found something to agree upon, both got to their feet to better glare at the one cause of all their conflicts. (Now you know just how much can change in the blink of an eye.) Although they were glaring on the outside at the oblivious girl, on the inside however, both were gaping stupidly at the reaction they got from the very person who had caused they little scene.

It was perhaps 5 minutes later that a groan was heard. Turned out that Kagome was still laughing, but at least clear headed enough to see what was to come up next.

Inuyasha and Kouga had somehow left the ever growing puddle of mud slightly behind them. As oblivious as ever, they continued to glare at Kagome even as two running figures appeared through the thick layer of rain.

"Kouga!" As Ginta yelled this somewhat breathlessly, he ran right into the large puddle. Like Kouga, he slipped and fell, except this time it was a tiny bit different. Instead of falling backwards, he fell face first into the mud and slid, due to momentum, right under Kouga's slightly parted legs. By then, Kagome has stopped laughing, she looked on with interest as Hakkaku did the same thing, other than being closer to Kouga when slipping, so he landed on top of Ginta, but still under Kouga's legs. Kagome gapped, having lost the ability to speak at the moment, as both Ginta and Hakkaku lifted their muddy face to say "hi" to her. Kouga was about to jump away when he was magically stunned and froze in place with legs slightly bent. Turned out it wasn't magic that froze the wolf, instead it was a puppy like Inuyasha. The Inu rolled in the mud while giggling wildly with all fours kicking and twitching with amusement. Now covered in mud, Inuyasha resembled a naughty little pup playing in the mud.

"Aww—" Kagome cooed, the Ginta & Hakkaku incident already forgotten. Kouga's response was different and in a way more composed.

"Wow, the mutt has really lost it." Through his own giggles, Inuyasha could hear clearly of what was being said, but that will just have to wait until later. Right now, he is simply in no place to ignore the immense need to laugh. Unknown to anyone (but us), Higurashi-san silently recorded the whole incident. It included Souta sitting in the rain looking from one figure to the other while gaping slightly at one point and giggling silently at another.

Sometime afterwards Inuyasha was still not in control of himself, everyone else b this time have all realized that they were soaked through. It was after the rain has stopped and a chilly wind blew across the garden that everyone outside stopped staring at Inu and found out what was going on with themselves. It was then that Kagome realized why Souta was bugging her earlier, apparently she had turned off the TV and still had the remote controller firmly grasped in her hand. The only problem was that the remote's now broken from too much rain. She mentally slapped herself for ruining the remote, but decided not to dwell on it since there really isn't anything she could do about it. Now they just have to find something thin and small enough to fit through the hole to turn on the TV. Although Inuyasha's claws looks very promising, the only problems were that Inuyasha wouldn't be very pleased with this and his claws were simply too sharp. _If only papa is still here, he'd be able to fix anything._ Kagome sighed dejectedly. The incredibly sad sigh had a miraculous effect on the now wiggling pup. Just as the sigh escaped, Inuyasha immediately jumped to his feet, giggles lost somewhere along the way. One giant leap took him to Kagome's side. He cocked his head while a worried expression found its way onto his face. As he stared Kouga's presence was made known to the scrutinizing Inuyasha and a peculiar shine appeared in his eyes.

Kouga's expression was a similar one. Both at this time only concentrated on finding out what was wrong with their 'might be' future mate that they ignored each other.

Kagome was shocked to say the least at the concern they were showing, but quickly got out of it. "I'm alright, it's just a memory." She smiled sweetly at the two and invited everyone in.

Seeing Kagome smile, both decided to glare at each other instead. Souta watched the scene play on with a "they are all crazy" expression on his face. He finally shook his head and went to find something to turn on the TV since he already realized that the remote is now broken.

A/N: I got another story up and it's open for flames! Not that this one isn't, but I would prefer it if you send them on that one. Well anyways, until next time.


	14. 14 Ready to Have Some Fun

A/N: Sorry I took so long, I can't think the right way these days.

Chapter 14 Ready to Have Some Fun

The rest of the day passed by somewhat normally. By normal, of course that included Inuyasha and Kouga arguing most of the time. And everyone know that when a wolf and a dog get together to argue, it usually meant making a mess of things. Kagome knows this well, so after some insistence, both the wolf and the dog were outside, jumping up and down trying to tackle one another.

Now that the house was nice and quiet, Kagome's family can finally enjoy what's left of the Saturday afternoon. The Inu gang was simply thrilled to have Inuyasha and Kouga occupying each other instead of bothering them, so they ended up enjoying a moment of peace.

The peace was miraculously long lived, that is, as long as possible with those two around. At night, Kouga decided to go some where else; Inuyasha slept in his favorite spot, on the Goshinboku tree; Miroku downstairs again; Sango, Kagome and Shippou in Kagome's room.

A nice night of sleep usually means a day of excitement. As the sun rose up signaling the start of Sunday, everyone got up well rested and happy to face the day and whatever it has in store for them.

"Good morning everyone, it's such a beautiful day out, nothing could go wrong today." Kagome yawned and skipped down the stair two at a time, with the last part of the comment being directed more or less to herself.

"Why the hell are you so cheerful." Inuyasha seems to be the only one who's annoyed. The whole afternoon of Kouga managing probably worn him out so much that even a nice night of rest couldn't help it; but than again, he slept in a tree, that couldn't have been very comfortable.

"You are just upset that you didn't get to sleep with Kagome last night!"

"Why you little…" smack.

"Oww— Kagome, help me."

"Well, it's partly your fault too Shippou," she turns to Inuyasha, "but really Inuyasha, do you have to do it so hard?"

"Feh!"

**A few minutes of relative silence**

"So Inuyasha, since we'll probably be stuck here for quite a while, why don't I familiarize everyone with things, what do you say?" Kagome jumps up from the couch excited.

"Why that's a very considerate of you Lady Kagome." Miroku smiled.

Higurashi-san decided to cut in from the kitchen at this point, "But after breakfast."

"Yes mom."

"It'd be nice to look around a bit." Sango commented.

"I'm with you Kagome." Shippou piped up.

Silence.

"What about you Inuyasha, aren't you going to say something?" Shippou again.

"Keh, what a waste of time, we still need to find Naraku."

"We don't have any leads to him right now, besides, if anything happens, the news will tell us about it."

"Lady Kagome has a point Inuyasha."

"Go take your friends out dear, I'll tell you if anything turns up on the news."

"Thanks mom."

"I want to come too, sis."

"Of course you can come with us Souta."

"Do you have to drag everyone along!" At this, Kagome whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. "Keh, what a pain!"

Souta happened to have noticed the side way glance Kagome gave him while whispering to Inuyasha, so now he glared at Kagome as she giggled merrily.

After an hour or so of preparation, the gang was finally ready. It took so long was due to the fact that Kagome has to find everyone 'normal' cloth to wear. It's especially difficult to cover how Shippou looked so inconveniently like a little demon. But hard work always pays off in the end. The gang appears to be… well, they only barely pass as normal civilians.

"That should do it." Kagome stood up to admire her handy work on Shippou with a wide smile, "Ok, let's go."

"Feh, took you long enough!" Inu huffed.

"It's not like you helped."

Smack!

"Oww—"

"Inuyasha!"

"What."

Kagome smiled. "Sit boy."

Bang!

"You can't say he didn't have it coming." Sango commented.

"Hey don't go so fast!"

"Don't worry Kagome, he'll catch up," She turned around at this point. Slap! "Pervert!"

Poor Miroku now wears a red hand print on his face. "My dear Sango, I was just making sure that your beautiful body was still perfectly intact."

Sure monk, you only did it because my guard was down."

"They both deserved it." Shippou happily hopped onto Kagome's shoulder for a bit of a ride.

"Does this always happen sis?" Souta's a smart one, he saw how casually the two girls dealt with the situation, so figured that it probably happened a lot. But he's the one who should really be sympasised here. He has been ignored the whole time and while the others were talking, he accidentally taught the look in Miroku's eyes, so he ended up watching the whole groping part.

**First stop, cloth shop**

"Wench, why the hell are we shopping for clothing?"

"You'll need clothes that fit you, the ones you're wearing right now don't fit as well."

"But what's wrong with our own cloth?"

"You'll attract too much attention Shippou."

"And looks like our friend the monk is already seeking attentions." Sango sounded annoyed, and with good reasons.

Everyone shook their head and went over to get Miroku.

"Hello ladies, may I say that you look wonderful today."

A soft giggle could be heard, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead." The first one responded.

"Will you bear my child?" A sheepish grin hangs on the monk's face.

"Eww—, no one do things that fast." She started backing away.

"You have to date a girl first before you do anything else." She turned back to her friend who was slowly backing away, "You think there's something wrong with that guy?" "Most definitely!" with this, they walked away.

"But…" Miroku looked longingly at the backs of the girls.

"Feh, serves you right." The gang glared hard at Miroku, and with Sango dragging the monk, they started looking around for some suitable clothes.

A/N: Please REVIEW, it'll help me think.


	15. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hi, (looks around nervously) so um, well I haven't been feeling like writing for a long time. Anyways, if anyone actually wants to see what I can come up with in this story then tell me. If not, just ignore me and I won't try to write this story anymore. That's all for now.


	16. 15 Picking Inu Turned Ugly

A/N: Okay, just want to say that I'm back but not sure for how long, but I do intend to make my chapters longer, so enjoy. If you don't remember, the gang was shopping in the last chapter. Anyways, onward!

Chapter 15 Picking Inu Turned Ugly

After getting into their new clothes, Kagome decided that the gang would enjoy the rest of the day in an amusement park. Souta was especially excited with this because it's been a long time since he went there. The others aren't as excited as they are curious, even Inuyasha has never been to the amusement park; with Kagome grinning but not explaining, they can only wrack their brains for what would get Kagome in a slightly evil mood. They were soon brought out of their musings when a gigantic rollercoaster track appeared on top of the tree line.

"Kagome, is that the amusement park, it looks like it's gonna fall." Shippou couldn't help himself but to talk.

"Don't worry Shippou, it's perfectly safe and it's only one out of the many attractions of the amusement park." At this precise moment the rollercoaster whipped by carrying a group of excitedly screaming kids. Shippou hearing the excited screams realized that they must be having fun instead of thinking that the riders are terrified to Kagome's relief.

When the gang finally arrived at the park, Kagome got tickets and they went in. Upon entering, Souta took the liberty of dragging the group to the rollercoaster to Shippou's dismay. "Can't we try some of the smaller ones first? I'm scared Kagome."

"Souta, why don't you take Inuyasha and Miroku to go on a few of the rides while I'll take Sango and Shippou to get used to this place first." Kagome spoke brightly after she noticed the awed look on both Inuyasha and Miroku's face. She also decided to humor Miroku at his attempt to hide the small amount of fear that's showing, and as well as trying to separate the groping monk and Sango just incase the pervert decided to try his luck again.

Miroku was too busy admiring everything including all the girls to notice the slight catch in Kagome's voice and so he happily followed Souta with Inuyasha to go on the rollercoaster. Sango caught Kagome's meaning and was thankful that she had thought of that.

After the boys went into the line up for the rollercoaster, Kagome took Sango, Shippou and Kirara for a ride on the Ferris wheel to get a better view of the park and they also saw Miroku and Inuyasha's terrified looks as the rollercoaster cart made it's first descend. Kagome was grateful that Inuyasha was too shocked to do anything, Shippou was glad that he wasn't the one on there, while Sango spotted a strange looking house with an amazing imitation of blood written Haunted House. She thought that might be a place worth visiting especially after they rejoined with the others, just thinking about how Inuyasha would react to the many surprises that was sure to be in there made her want to go.

After both group had gone on a few more rides, Sango told Kagome of her thought. Kagome's face immediately turned into a grin as they headed towards the boys. Inuyasha upon seeing Kagome practically threw himself into Kagome's arms as he started whining about how Souta keeps on taking them on crazy rides. Kagome said a few comforting words before turning to look at Souta with "awesome, Souta" clearly plastered across her features.

Miroku kept a hold on himself but was definitely wearing a look of fear at the evil glint in Kagome's eyes as she led them _casually_ towards the Haunted House. Oh the chill that runs up his spine at the way Kagome looked so cheerful, if only she would look a bit calmer instead of the large wicked grin which shows all her intention yet hides the specifics so well. _What is she going to do._ Miroku had quickly learned to expect the worst in this amusement park and looked fearfully to Kagome before he saw it. The large twisted writings, the blood that seemed to sluggishly run down yet somehow were held in place. The _haunted_ feelings those two words instilled in him, the way those words seemed to grin wickedly at him made even Kagome's best evil smirk look like child's play. _Something doesn't feel right!_ Was all Miroku could think about at the sight.

The others being oblivious to Miroku's plight were simply a little shocked at the looks on Kagome and Sango's faces before Shippou voiced his thoughts, "A-are there really g-ghosts in t-there."

Kagome give a warm smile and said, "Don't worry Shippou, it's just a fun house, there's nothing dangerous in there."

"Don't tell me we are going in there," Inuyasha gaped, having finally realized as to where they were headed, "what could be so haunted about it? I don't really see the point!"

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm sure Kagome wouldn't lead us here if she thinks it's going to be boring." Sango smiled at Inu, "or are you scared?"

Inuyasha humphed before he stalked over to the dimly lit entrance under that _wicked_ sign.

Souta didn't really mind going in there, he wasn't exactly a Haunted House person but got used to the surprises from previous experiences, all that's scaring him was the changes that was occasionally applied to it.

That left Kirara, aside from her fur somewhat stiff looking, she's pretty much oblivious to what's happening. But doesn't the slightly bristling Kirara mean anything? Maybe she sensed something that the others did not. Unfortunately no one, not even Sango was paying her much attention at the time.

The gang walked into the doorway and was suddenly enveloped by complete darkness. They were unsure as to what to do until Kagome's light voice sounded out telling them to move slowly ahead. She herself stretched out her arms feeling for the turn that was sure to appear at any moment, but before that happened, a loud slap could be heard, "Keep your hands to yourself monk!" Sango hissed, so Miroku's back to normal.

"But I can't see?" the red cheeked monk whined softly.

"Miroku, stop doing that." Kagome scolded, "And we're turning right." She expertly turned the corner and saw the faint flashes of light up ahead. So the fun begins!

The little kitsune curled in Inuyasha's hair as hundreds of thread dropped down on the little group, on the end of each thread hung either a spider, a bat or a snake. The gang has encounter a few surprises such as glowing red eyes on wicked white skeleton and chilling cackling laughter coming from nowhere before this one, so they weren't taking it very badly.

Inuyasha surprisingly didn't dismantle anything yet, but than again, Kagome already warned him about it with pain of Osuwari if he doesn't behave.

But no matter how many times Kagome tell them that nothing is going to happen, everyone including the miko just couldn't ignore the disturbing sensation that is slowly creeping up their spine. None of them could quite put their fingers on it, but something simply doesn't feel right. Even Souta, who has never been in such a situation before could tell that something was amidst.

No one could tell where that feeling is coming from, no one could tell what the cause is and no one could tell what it signifies, only that something was about to happen. As to what that something is, they do not know. What they do know is that it is something that is familiarly fitting yet strangely out of place, something they knew so well yet had not expected, something that was about to change how everything around them works, everything that they had came to know in the past two days.

A/N: Next chapter will be called… No, I can't tell you that, because if I do, the whole cliffy will be ruined.

I'm starting a new story. It will either be called "Chaos Erupts", or "Shrouded In Chaos", you can vote if you want to.

Anyways, see you people next time.


	17. 16 Appearances

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was really busy these few days, it didn't feel like summer vacation at all. But putting that aside, I would like to thank **Kellybug** for posting five reviews up until now. I got four reviews from another person, but **Sasia** seemed to have disappeared. Well back to the story.

Chapter 16 Appearances

"Higurashi, I need to speak with you." The white haired incarnation walked slowly out of the ever present shadows. With her mirror held in front of her, Kanna approached Kagome.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha's rude tone broke in, trying to intervene, however… "Inuyasha, Osuwari." The enchanted beads glowed brightly as Kagome's soft voice echoed eerily in the deathly still room, causing a terrible chill to run up everyone's spine. They shivered at the feeling even more as they stared at Kagome's retreating form. The way she seemed to glide with her eyes glazed over, her voice carried no emotions whatsoever and seemed to drain the warmth from the air itself and the way she carried that ghostly feel about her so effortlessly caused everyone to simply freeze. The resounding smash from Inuyasha as he was firmly dragged down to the ground only added to the ominous air as Kagome walked silently behind Kanna. The two blended perfectly into the Haunted House theme.

"Hey, where do you think you are going," Inuyasha snarled and suddenly jumped up as the spell wore off. No one knows exactly which of the two he was shouting at, nor do they care at the moment as an amused and all too familiar chuckle was heard. The rest of the gang didn't have to wait long before some one wearing a baboon pelt appeared through the shadows in the same direction Kagome disappeared through; there is only so much room in a Haunted house after all.

Seeing everyone else too shocked to respond at the moment, even with the chilling feeling they've been getting, no one expected Naraku to appear here of all places, Souta took the liberty to break the group's silence. "This place is haunted for real, let's follow Kagome and get out of here!" Because the Haunted House is usually a one way place, Souta expected the exit to be where his sister was headed.

"Naraku!" Sango hissed, and having finally snapped herself out of the trance like state she was in at Souta's voice, stepped protectively in front of the boy. Even having Kohaku gone from her for so long, she never seemed to have lost any of the big sister instinct; and at the moment, protecting Souta felt quite right, even if he is someone else's little brother.

Souta looked up uncertainly as Sango stepped in front of him in a fighting stance instead of passing the new comer off as just another puppet with some recorded speech that was meant to scare people. By now, everyone else has also shaken themselves free from their respective freeze with Inuyasha pulling out the Tetsusaiga, Kirara transforming into her bigger form. The group also responded to Naraku by snarling or whimpering in Shippou's case.

_What's going on?_ Souta wondered. It was then that what Sango just hissed registered in his mind. Souta gave a small gasp of fear, it wasn't a terrifying feeling since to Souta, Naraku is still a myth. _Don't tell me this is who sis told me about, but he looked different._ Souta pondered on the appearance for a bit, his fear momentarily forgotten. _Wait a minute, sis did mention something about a baboon pelt and something about it always being a puppet, so it is a puppet!_ He realized why the group didn't immediately attack the newcomer, because it will do no one any good since their only source of answers will be gone, not that Naraku will tell them anything useful, but it's worth a shot. But what about his sister, why did she follow that weird, white haired young girl. "What's going on?" Souta finally voiced his thought, but by doing so, he has drawn Naraku's attention for the puppet turned to examine at him to his and another person's dismay. Shippou who is currently standing beside him gave a small "eep" and hid behind Miroku for a lack of a better place to hide; Inuyasha whom Shippou always hid behind is simply too close to Naraku, puppet or not, for the comfort of the small Kitsune.

"Kukuku, so this is the Miko's little brother, he might come in handy one day." Even with the weak link between Naraku and the puppet, the group can almost feel the smirk on the twisted villain's face.

"Oh no you don't." Sango stepped slightly to the side, further blocking Souta from view.

"What the heck did you do to Kagome? You bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed impatiently. With his Tetsusaiga transformed, it will be easy for him to strike down the puppet and unfortunately the Haunted House as well. But he doesn't want to blast Kagome accidentally, since he really doesn't know where exactly she is except the general direction she's in and that is the direction of Naraku's annoying puppet.

"Getting impatient are we?" Naraku sounded immensely amused. It was then that he looked to the side where a glazed eyed Kagome walked to the front of the group.

As soon as Kagome stopped, she looked up and fell out of the trance she was in, "What's going on?" She hadn't sensed any jewel shard, but if the group's fighting stance was any indication, something is definitely out of place. And how the hell did she got turned around to face the group, she seriously doesn't remember anything like that happening, she also noticed a slight dent in the ground that's usually made when she used the "sit" command. She pushed the confusion out of her mind and turned to the more pressing matters by slowly following their gaze, afraid of what she might see. Gasp! "Naraku," Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, staring long and hard before finally voicing her confusion that she failed to dismiss, "what just happened?"

Inuyasha ignored the questioning glance the propped for an answer and asked a question of his own, "You mean you don't even remember, wench?"

Unaffected by Inuyasha's now angry tone, Kagome looked wonderingly at the ceiling while responding. "Well… I remember seeing Kanna and… did I pass out, or… Was I actually… Possessed?" She exclaimed, mouth wide and bug eyed.

"Possessed is how I see it, Lady Kagome." Miroku decided to cut in at this moment in case Inuyasha says anything stupid, he looked at Kagome seriously before turning back to face the Baboon pelted puppet Naraku who has, in fact, not moved even one millimeter from his original position from when he first appeared, giving people a feeling that he couldn't move.

By now, a group of teenagers have appeared through the door way and are starting amusedly at what they assumed to be a performance. "So what now?" Miroku muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

"Is it over?" One of the teens whispered uncertainly to his friends, not sure what to make of the situation.

"I don't know." A girl said.

"Shush." Another girl hissed.

Due to the creepy music still playing in the Haunted House, the group did not hear that exchange and therefore still didn't know that they have audience. Naraku however, having seen the teens come in and whisper to each other, found the situation extremely amusing though he did not show it. But as the teens looked at the small group in front of them, Naraku decided to speak again, not appreciating being ignored. "Perhaps I should take the boy." He chuckled darkly. By then, Kanna has somehow gotten behind the gang and is currently moving away with Souta in tow.

Hearing Naraku's words, everyone turned as one to see Souta following the white haired incarnate obediently. Before any of them could jump to Souta's aid, Naraku intervened by stepping in between of them and the two that was slowly retreating.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha cursed loudly, jumping up and hefting his giant Tetsusaiga. Of course, being in a low roofed building, he immediately hit the ceiling and broke a huge chunk of it out before landing back down on his feet while muttering something that sounded strangely like curses of stupid humans and their habit of closing themselves off in a small and insecure place.

Inuyasha's colorful language earned him a glare from everyone including Kirara and Shippou who are in fact, not humans. Ironic how Inuyasha would curse about both humans and demons while being half of each.

The gang glared at the puppet as one after hearing that annoying chuckle of Naraku's and charged at him. Puppet Naraku responded in transforming and demolishing most of the Haunted House attraction with those disgusting, slightly flesh like tentacles of his. This response did not go over well with Kagome. Standing in the relative open space after the demolition of the Haunted House, she was able to see the massive amount of panic and surprisingly enough, _awe_ that's cause by puppet Naraku's sudden transformation.

The three teens looked terrified at having been half buried beneath the rubble of the Haunted House they were in. Kagome seeing this, run over too help the shocked teens while Inuyasha released his Wind Scar that's aimed for Naraku's head. Luckily the puppet's head, where the base of the puppet is located at is way up high in the sky; otherwise Inuyasha's attack would have hit the unfortunate Pirate Ship ride and probably killing a few people.

The puppet, now destroyed, lost all of the volume it once held and left only a cut up baboon pelt and a smashed wooden doll with a string behind. The combatants stared slightly stunned at having the battle being over almost before it has begun.

Kagome now remembering her little brother, looked around somewhat desperately and eventually finding the slowing disappearing form of Souta. Calling over to Inuyasha and drawing everyone else's attention, she pointed to where Souta went. Inuyasha getting the hint ran over so that Kagome can climb onto his back; Miroku, Sango and Shippou hopped onto Kirara and with that they are off chasing Souta who has just been hoisted onto the wind witch Kagura's feather and is rapidly leaving the scene.

As for the people at the park, everyone who has seen the news held a similar expression on their face that clearly states wonder; everyone else pretty much thought that they are either in some strange, with a few people thinking of it as cool, dream or some not so terrifying nightmare. But in general, they all thought that they were dreaming and couldn't very well get back to their tasks of getting themselves sick on the rides due to it.

A/N: Hope you all liked this one. I still haven't decided if they will get Souta back yet, just so you know. Well, see you next time!


End file.
